


Armitage, kapinallinen

by mimamu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ajan Kloss, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Coruscant (Star Wars), F/M, I Have A Bad Feeling About This, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Armitage Hux, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron
Kudos: 4





	1. Paha aavistus

Planeetta Ajara sijaitsi galaksin laitamilla, Cademimun sektorilla. Ajara oli elämälle vihamielinen kaasujättiläinen, mutta planeetan painovoima tanssitti otteessaan pikkuruista kuuta, jota sen voimakas magneettikenttä oli suojellut vuosimiljoonien ajan kosmiselta säteilyltä. Tämä kuu, Ajan Kloss, nautti keskustähden lämmöstä vuoden ympäri, ja sen kaasukehä koostui lähinnä typestä ja hapesta. Pintaa peitti loputon viidakko, joka soi kodin paitsi monimuotoiselle kasvi- ja eläinkunnalle, myös Vastarinnan salaiselle tukikohdalle.

Sinä aamuna Ajan Kloss oli unelias. Punertava aurinko oli nousunsa myötä vienyt tähdet ja kuut taivaalta, ja vain Ajaran massiivinen hahmo erottui pilvetöntä taivasta vasten. Riemunkirjava perhonen lepatti kapinallisten leirin halki, ja viidakon siimeksessä linnut sirkuttivat laiskasti. Rauhan rikkoi vain Kaydelin kiihkeä hengitys hänen tuijottaessaan viestintäkonsolinsa naarmuuntunutta näyttöä.

"Katso", hän sanoi ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa takana seisovaa Leiaa. "Nappasin tämän viestin salatulta taajuudeltamme."

Kaydel oli varsin tyytyväinen itseensä. Yleensä viestintäupseerin työ jäi muiden varjoon, mutta tällä kertaa hän oli tehnyt jotain merkittävää. Hän oli onnistunut saamaan yhteyden ilmiantajaan, jolla oli hallussaan viimeisintä tietoa Ensimmäisen ritarikunnan laivaston tilasta. Leian otsalla oli kuitenkin huolestunut ryppy. Hän tuijotti konsolin näytöllä vilkkuvia sanoja.

LUOVUTUS HENKILÖKOHTAISESTI

"En voi lähettää pilottia tällaiseen tehtävään", Leia sanoi lopulta.  
"Mutta jos tämä tieto pitää paikkansa", Kaydel sanoi, "sillä olisi valtava merkitys Vastarinnalle."   
"Jos tieto pitäisi paikkansa", Leia sanoi, "se olisi mittaamattoman arvokasta. Jos meillä olisi niin paljon krediittejä käytössämme, voisimme hankkia upouuden lääkintäaluksen. Ja sille tulisi käyttöä."  
"Emme vielä tiedä hintaa. Ehkä voimme neuvotella?" Vastausta odottamatta Kaydel kääntyi konsolin puoleen ja alkoi kirjoittaa viestiä.

MISSÄ

"Kaydel..." Leia sanoi varoittavasti. Mutta Kaydel oli jo ehtinyt lähettää viestin, ja vastaus välkähti pian heidän luettavakseen.

CORUSCANTISSA

"On aika vaihtaa taajuutta", Leia sanoi päättäväisesti. "Haluan, että teet sen heti."  
Kaydel kääntyi taas Leiaan päin. "Mutta miksi?" hän kysyi pettyneenä. Taajuuden vaihtamisen jälkeen yhteys salaperäiseen ilmiantajaan katkeaisi lopullisesti.  
Leia huokaisi. Hän loi katseen siniselle taivaalle, aivan kuin olisi yrittänyt tavoittaa viestin alkuperän. "Sanotaanko nyt vaikka että... Minulla on tästä paha aavistus."


	2. Kultsi

Paha aavistus ja paha aavistus, Kaydel ajatteli vaeltaessaan tukikohdan halki vailla päämäärää. Mitäpä siihen voisi sanoa? Kaydelillä ei ollut Leian ja Reyn herkkyyttä Voimalle. Hän oli vain ihan tavallinen tyttö, joka halusi tehdä jotain, millä oli merkitystä. Edellisen kerran tuo halu oli saanut hänet hankaluuksiin, ja välillä tuntui siltä kuin kenraali Organa olisi yhä syyttänyt Kaydeliä vara-amiraali Holdon suunnitelman sabotoimisesta. Entä jos Leia ei luottanut ilmiantajaan, koska hän ei täysin luottanut Kaydeliin?

Kaydelin askeleet olivat johdattaneet hänet aukiolle, jolla mekaanikot nikkaroivat alusten kimpussa. Työtä riitti, sillä Vastarinnan pieni laivasto oli jatkuvasti korjauksen tarpeessa. Kun Kaydel huomasi Poen kiharan hiuspehkon, hän tunsi olonsa heti keveämmäksi. Poehan oli aivan tavallinen, Kaydel muistutti itseään, aivan kuten suurin osa Vastarinnan kannattajista. Poekin oli tehnyt virheitä, ja silti hän oli sankari. Kaydel nojautui tarkoituksellisen välinpitämättömästi alukseen, jonka alla Poe makasi selällään hydroavain kädessään. Poe väläytti hänelle hymyn, joka sai Kaydelin viileän ulkokuoren sulamaan lapsenomaiseen virnistykseen.

"Mitäs tykkäät Kultsista?" Poe kysyi taputtaen aluksen pohjaa hellästi.  
Kaydel naurahti. "Vai Kultsista?" hän kysyi tarkastellen alusta, joka oli koottu niin monesta varaosasta, ettei sen alkuperäisestä mallista enää ottanut selvää. Ohjaamossa oli tilaa kahdelle. Aluksen takaosassa näytti olevan varastotilaa ja pieni hytti. "Pitäisikö tässä olla mustasukkainen?"  
"Parempaa pikku sukkulaa ei olekaan."

Poe pyyhkäisi otsaansa, johon jäi tumma jälki koneöljystä. Parta oli ajamatta, ja oranssi haalari oli pölyn peitossa, mutta kaikki tämä kuului asiaan. Rosoisuus oli olennainen osa Poen viehätysvoimaa.

"Me ei olla ehditty jutella viime aikoina", Kaydel sanoi. Poe tuntui aina olevan Vastarinnan asioilla milloin missäkin.  
Poe hymyili anteeksipyytävästi. "Sori Kay, on ollut vähän kiireitä."  
"Ei se mitään", Kaydel sanoi. "Oletko kiireinen tänä iltana?"  
Poe oli äkkiä löytänyt jotain mielenkiintoista aluksen alta ja hävinnyt sinne kokonaan. "Kuule... Meillä oli kivaa, mutta ymmärräthän, ettei nyt ole aika millekään vakavalle?"  
Kaydel tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan ja oli äkkiä iloinen, ettei Poe pystynyt näkemään häntä. "Joo", hän mutisi. "En minä mitään sellaista meinannut." Kaydel räpytteli silmiään. Mitä hän oli oikein kuvitellut? Poen kaltaisella miehellä oli takuulla heila joka planeetalla. Tuijottaessaan Poen alusta Kaydel äkkiä tiesi, mitä hänen oli tehtävä. "Snap pyysi sinua käymään", hän valehteli. "Se on kuulemma kiireellistä."  
"Okei", Poe sanoi ilmestyen taas esille. Hän kuulosti helpottuneelta. Noustuaan seisomaan hän pyyhki kätensä rättiin. "Tämä tulikin valmiiksi."

Kaydel odotti, että Poen selkä oli edennyt kyllin kauas, ennen kuin kiipesi alukseen ja kiinnitti istuinvyön. Ohjauskonsolin valot värisivät odottavasti. Kun Kaydel alkoi painella käynnistyssarjaa, hydrauliikka sulki oven pehmeästi. Moottorin virittyminen sai Poen kääntymään kannoillaan.

"Kultsi!" kuului Poen karjaisu ennen kuin moottorin puhallus peitti sen alleen. Mies näytti naurettavalta heilutellessaan hyödyttömiä käsiään kasvot punaisina. Vapautunut hymy levisi Kaydelin huulille kun kiihdytys puristi hänet istuinta vasten. Poen hahmo pieneni, kunnes sitä ei enää erottanut kuun pinnalta. 

"En ole sinun kultsisi, Poe Dameron."


	3. Avaruuspummi

Kenraali Hux tarkasteli saappaitaan. Siitä, kun ne olivat viimeksi tallanneet planeetan kamaraa, oli ikuisuus. Hän oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa, miten saastaiseen kuntoon kengät menivät vain muutamassa vuorokaudessa. Vielä pidempi aika oli siitä, kun Hux oli edellisen kerran esiintynyt siviilivaatteissa, varsinkaan tällaisissa, jotka saivat hänet näyttämään ties miltä avaruuspummilta. Hän oli vajonnut todella alas, aivan kirjaimellisestikin. Huxin katse lipui ylemmäs, pään päällä hurisevaan ruuhkaiseen lentokaistaan, korkeimman teräksisen pilvenpiirtäjän huipulle saakka ja lopulta harmaalle taivaalle. Pilvien lomasta erottui tuttu nuolenkärjen muotoinen hahmo. Se oli Finalizer, tähtituhoaja, jonka oli ollut tarkoitus siivittää Hux galaksin yksinvaltiaaksi.

Plonk-klonk.

Lentokaistalta putosi alumiininen juomatölkki, joka pyöri Huxin eteen valuttaen katukiveykselle jotain ällöttävää mönjää. Hux rusensi tölkin saappaansa alle. Kukaan ei enää välittänyt Finalizerista. Yksinvaltias oli nyt Kylo Ren, jolla oli uudet suosikit: kenraali Pryde ja tämän alus Steadfast. Kukaan ei ollut edes huomannut Huxin poissaoloa, saati sitten kiinnittänyt huomiota hänen huolella sepitettyihin selityksiinsä tuoda Finalizer Coruscantiin.

Ja Coruscantista puheen ollen... Hux kaivoi nuhjuisen nahkatakkinsa taskusta pienen lähettimen, jonka hän oli hankkinut paikallisesta mustasta pörssistä. Hän oli saanut sen halvalla, joten se oli luultavasti varastettu. Lisäksi se oli viime vuoden malli. Näytöllä näkyi yhä hänen viimeisin viestinsä.

CORUSCANTISSA

Hux potkaisi juomatölkkiä antaumuksella niin että se osui ohitse rullaavaan ruokalähettidroidiin, joka päästi närkästyneen piipityksen. Huxin kontakti oli lupaavan alun jälkeen hiljennyt. Vastarinta oli luultavasti ehtinyt jo vaihtaa taajuuttaan, eikä uuden selvittäminen kävisi noin vain. Hux kokeili toista taskuaan varmistaen, että tietoyksikkö oli yhä hyvässä tallessa. Mikä siinä oli, ettei kunnon tietovuoto kelvannut? Typerykset eivät ymmärtäneet omaa parastaan.

Samassa kuului pirteä merkkiääni, joka sai Huxin sydämen jättämään lyönnin välistä. Hän puristi lähetintä kädessään henkeään pidätellen.

VALMIINA VASTAANOTTAMAAN LÄHETYS


	4. Ansa

Kaydel tuijotti koskematonta kolmioleipää lautasellaan. Baaritiski oli tahrainen, ja kuppilan keittiöstä levisi rasvan käry nelikätisen besaliskin häärätessä viimeisimmän tilauksen kimpussa. Leivässä ei ollut mitään vikaa, mutta Kaydelillä ei ollut nälkä. Eikä hän sitä paitsi voinut syödä suihinsa ainoaa tekosyytään istua tässä kuppilassa. Kaydel antoi katseensa pyyhkäistä muita asiakkaita. Ikkunapöydässä istui lauma äänekkäitä rodialaisia, ja oven läheisyydessä toinen besaliski oli syventynyt keskusteluun chadra-fanin kanssa. Kaydel ei tiennyt, miltä ilmiantaja näytti, mutta nämä tyypit vaikuttivat kanta-asiakkailta eivätkä herättäneet hänen epäilyksiään.

Kaydel huokaisi. Hänen olisi pitänyt kuunnella Leiaa. Sen sijaan hän oli jättänyt tottelematta suoraa käskyä vaihtaa taajuutta ja vohkinut Vastarinnan aluksen suoraan Poen nenän edestä. Hetken se oli tuntunut loistavalta idealta, mutta mitä lähemmäs Kaydel oli päässyt Coruscantia sitä epävarmemmaksi hän tunsi itsensä. Viimeistään huomatessaan kiertaradalla odottavan Ensimmäisen ritarikunnan tähtituhoajan Kaydelin oli tehnyt mieli kääntää nokka takaisin kohti Ajan Klossia. Ehkä tämä olikin ansa? Mutta eihän hän voisi enää näyttää naamaansa tovereilleen ilman tietoja, joita oli lähtenyt hakemaan.

Ulkoa kuului lähestyvää moottorin pärinää ja pakoputken paukahdus. Kaydel seurasi sivusilmällä, kuinka joku pysäköi vanhan kiiturinrämän ikkunan ulkopuolelle. Kiiturin omistaja oli pitkä ja hoikka, mutta lajia oli vaikea arvioida varmasti, sillä hänen päätään peitti hopeanharmaa kypärä. Asu oli rennolla tavalla tyylikäs. Kun muukalainen astui sisään kuppilaan, Kaydelin syke kiihtyi. Hän seurasi sivusilmällä, kuinka muukalainen poimi jotain chadra-fanin taskusta. Ehkä kyseessä ei ollutkaan ilmiantaja vaan aivan tavanomainen näpistelijä? Muukalainen asettui viereiselle baarituolille. Kaydel jähmettyi aloilleen ja piti katseensa suoraan edessään.

Tarjoilijadroidi rullasi keittiöstä tiskin taakse. "Mitä saisi olla?" droidi tiedusteli miellyttäväksi ohjelmoidulla äänellä.  
"Kuppi ardeesia." Kypärän modulaattori vääristi äänen värittömäksi. Kaydel oli niin hermostunut, että oli vähällä hihittää. Miten ardeesin juominen mahtoi luonnistua kypärän kanssa? Kun juoma saapui, muukalainen ei tehnyt elettäkään koskeakseen siihen. Sen sijaan mustaan nahkahansikkaaseen verhottu – hyvin ihmismäinen – käsi asetti pöydälle pienen pitkänomaisen metalliesineen, jonka Kaydel tunnisti standardit täyttäväksi tietoyksiköksi.  
Kaydel nielaisi. "Paljonko?" hän henkäisi uskaltamatta kuitenkaan tarttua kaupankäynnin kohteeseen.  
"Saat sen ilmaiseksi."

Kaydelin teki mieli virnistää. Ajatella, kuinka kenraali Organa ilahtuisi. Samassa järki palautti hänet maan pinnalle. Tämän tiedon hankkimisen oli täytynyt olla vaikeaa ja vaarallista. Miksi kukaan luopuisi siitä korvauksetta?

"Ilmainen on arvoton", Kaydel sanoi viileästi.  
Muukalainen kääntyi ensimmäistä kertaa Kaydeliin päin. "Se ei ole arvoton", hän sanoi, eikä kypärä pystynyt täysin peittämään äänestä tihkuvaa närkästystä. "Haluan vain olla avuksi."

Viimeiset sanat kaikuivat läpi kuppilan, sillä ympärille oli äkkiarvaamatta laskeutunut uhkaava hiljaisuus. Kaydel käännähti katsomaan ovelle ja huomasi kauhukseen kaksi iskusotilasta, jotka silmäilivät asiakkaita kuin jotain etsien. Toinen sotilaista lähestyi. Hitaat, raskaat askeleet saivat Kaydelin ihon kananlihalle. Hän loi halveksivan katseen muukalaiseen, joka oli johdattanut hänet tähän ansaan.


	5. Ystävä

Hux ei ollut tottunut käyttämään kypärää. Tämä kapistus, joka oli luultavasti yhtä vanha kuin kiituri, jonka mukana se oli tullut, sai kaiken näyttämään sumealta. Hahmontunnistus kuitenkin toimi yhä, sillä kuppilan asiakkaiden ääriviivat piirtyivät vihreinä. Sen sijaan iskusotilaiden hahmot välkkyivät punaisina. Mitä hänen sotilaansa mahtoivat tehdä täällä? Ehkä joku Finalizerin virkaintoinen upseeri oli siepannut heidän viestinsä ja päättänyt ryhtyä omatoimiseksi. Taajuus oli koko Ensimmäisen ritarikunnan tiedossa.

Hux vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa nuorta naista ja baaritiskille jäänyttä tietoyksikköä. Ei ollut vielä liian myöhäistä muuttaa suunnitelmaa ja vangituttaa Vastarinnan agentti. Mikäli nainen osoittautuisi hyödylliseksi, Hux ottaisi kaiken kunnian itselleen. Mutta sisimmässään Hux tiesi, ettei mikään saavutus riittäisi nostamaan häntä galaksin johtoon ennen kuin Kylo Ren oli raivattu pois tieltä. Ja hänen vihollisensa vihollinen oli hänen ystävänsä.

Iskusotilas oli nyt niin lähellä, että Huxin näkymä välkkyi häiritsevän punaisena. Kypärän edellinen omistaja ei selvästikään ollut ollut Ensimmäisen ritarikunnan ylin ystävä. Samassa iskusotilaan huomio siirtyi ovelta kuuluvaan metakkaan. Hänen toverinsa oli nostanut lepakkomaisen chadra-fanin takinkauluksesta ilmaan. Toisessa kädessään hän piti Huxin lähetintä. Hux virnisti kypäränsä suojassa. Hän oli hankkiutunut eroon todistusaineistosta juuri ajoissa.

"Ota se", hän sanoi naiselle nyökäten kohti tietoyksikköä. "Ehdit vielä ulos sekaannuksen turvin."

Nainen epäröi vain hetken. Hän sujautti tietoyksikön taskuunsa, liukui alas baarijakkaralta ja suuntasi kohti ovea. Chadra-fan rimpuili yhä iskusotilaan otteessa samaan aikaan kun toinen iskusotilaista uhkasi sädepistoolillaan besaliskia, joka oli noussut puolustamaan seuralaistaan kaikki neljä kättä nyrkkiin puristuneina. Viereisessä pöydässä lauma rodialaisia seurasi tapahtumia kuin viihdyttävää holoesitystä, ja tarjoilijadroidi pyöri ympyrää tietämättä mitä tehdä. Kukaan ei huomannut, kuinka nainen livahti ovelle.

"Hei sinä siinä!" sanoi iskusotilas ja päästi chadra-fanin otteestaan. Hän veti esiin sädepistoolin ja osoitti sillä naista, joka jähmettyi aloilleen käsi ovenkahvalla. "Kukaan ei poistu."


	6. Päätä pidempi

Kaydel irrotti otteensa hitaasti ovenkahvasta.

"Minulla on menoa", hän sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa välinpitämättömältä. Se oli mahdotonta, kun päästä varpaisiin panssaroitu iskusotilas tähtäsi häntä aseellaan. "Koska saan mennä?"  
"Heti kun olemme tutkineet sinut."

Kaydelin kauhuksi sotilas ojensi kättään kohti hänen pusakkansa taskua, juuri siitä, jossa tietoyksikkö oli. Hän perääntyi vaistomaisesti. Samassa räiskähti valonväläys. Sädepistoolin laukaus vihloi korvia, perässä seurasi toinen. Hiljaisuus laskeutui, kun iskusotilaat valahtivat maahan panssarit kolisten. Kaydel tuijotti ruumiita tuntien ilkeän muljahduksen vatsassaan. Vaikka hän oli ottanut osaa lukuisiin hyökkäyksiin Ensimmäistä ritarikuntaa vastaan, oli silti eri asia toimia viestintäkonsolin takaa kuin nähdä vihollisen kuolevan jalkojensa juureen. Kaydelin katse etsi laukausten lähdettä, joka osoittautui muukalaisen kädessä olevaksi sädepistooliksi. Kukaan ei liikahtanutkaan, kun muukalainen harppoi ruumiiden yli Kaydelin luo. Kun he seisoivat vastakkain, muukalainen oli Kaydelia päätä pitempi, ja Kaydel katsoi tätä uuden kunnioituksen vallassa. Tässä oli joku, joka oli valmis pistämään kaiken peliin Vastarinnan puolesta.

Muukalainen teki eleen kohti ovea. "Mene", hän sanoi. "Se ei ole vielä ohi."  
Kaydel nyökkäsi. Onneksi Kultsi ei ollut kaukana. Kaydel oli jättänyt aluksen hylätylle parkkipaikalle aivan kulman taakse. "Kiitos", hän sanoi tarkentaen katseensa kohtaan, jossa oletti keskustelukumppaninsa silmien sijaitsevan.  
"Onnea matkaan", muukalainen vastasi luonnottoman värittömällä äänellään.

Mutta kun Kaydel astui kadulle, ryhmä iskusotilaita oli jo parkkeeraamassa kiitureitaan. Kaydel henkäisi mutta ei rohjennut pistää juoksuksi. Se olisi varmasti herättänyt epäilyksiä. Sitä paitsi, hänen pitäisi varoittaa muukalaista, joka oli pelastanut hänet sotilaiden kynsistä. Tämä, jos joku, olisi pian hankaluuksissa. Mutta muukalainen oli jo harpponut kiiturinsa luo. Hän avasi satulan alla olevan säilytyslokeron ja otti esille toisen kypärän.

"Hyppää kyytiin", hän sanoi ojentaen kypärää kohti Kaydelia.

Kaydel virnisti. Hän oli alkanut pitää tästä tyypistä, jolla tuntui olevan ratkaisu valmiina pulmaan kuin pulmaan. Sillä välin kun hän asetteli kypärää päähänsä, muukalainen oli startannut kiiturin yskähtelevän moottorin. Kaydel asettui hänen taakseen etsien tukea käsilleen. Lopulta hän kietoi ne kevyesti muukalaisen vyötäisille. Kiituri ampaisi matkaan eikä hetkeäkään liian myöhään. Iskusotilaat olivat ehtineet kuppilaan ja huomanneet tovereidensa kohtalon. Kaydel kuuli laukauksia ja näki sivusilmällä, kuinka tappavat säteet ohittivat heidät oikealta ja vasemmalta. Vilkaistessaan taakseen hän näki iskusotilaiden ajavan heitä takaa.

"Missä aluksesi on?" kuului muukalaisen ääni Kaydelin kypärän kaiuttimista.  
"Kuppilan takana."  
"Pidä kiinni", ääni sanoi. "Karistan heidät kannoilta."

Kaydel uskaltautui rutistamaan muukalaista oikein kunnolla. Keho vaatteiden alla tuntui lämpimältä ja jäntevältä. Vanha kiituri tärisi ja moottori ulvoi, mutta vauhti kiihtyi. He nousivat lentokaistalle ja puikkelehtivat taitavasti liikenteen seassa. Pilvien raosta pilkistävä aurinko heijastui pilvenpiirtäjien teräspinnoista, ja vaikka vaara oli alati läsnä, vauhdin hurma sai Kaydelin nauramaan ääneen. Tiukan äkkikäännöksen jälkeen he jättivät lentokaistan eikä kukaan enää seurannut. Kaydel näki edessä tutun parkkipaikan.

"Tuo tuolla", hän sanoi.

He laskivat korkeutta ja kurvasivat kulman ympäri. Moottori ärjähti ja tuntui sitten jäävän pidättelemään henkeään. Toinen ärjähdys sai kiiturin poukkoilemaan holtittomasti. Äkkiä edessä oli seinä. Sitten kaikki pimeni.


	7. Painoton

Kaydel oli painoton ja leijui ajasta vapaana. Silmäluomet, jotka hän yritti sulkea, eivät totelleet. Käsivarret, jotka hän yritti kohottaa päänsä suojaksi, liikkuivat sietämättömän hitaasti. Sydän ei lyönyt. Henki ei kulkenut. Ilmalento tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden.

Äkkiä painovoima tarrautui hänen kehoonsa riuhtaisten sen väkivaltaisesti kohti planeetan sisintä. Aika alkoi juosta ja sydän hakata. Hengitys salpautui. Kaydel jäi makaamaan kyljelleen tomuiselle parkkipaikalle uskaltamatta liikauttaa edes pikkusormeaan. Kun hän viimein nousi istumaan, hän teki sen kokeillen, lihas kerrallaan. Kaydelin katse osui savuavaan kiituriin, jonka nokka oli ruhjoutunut törmätessään seinään. Hän avasi kypäränsä ja rutisti sitä kiitollisena sylissään. Hän vaikutti selvinneen kolarista pelkillä mustelmilla. Samassa Kaydel huomasi kiiturin alta pilkistävän kookkaan saappaan ja nousi kiireesti seisomaan. Välittämättä kylkeä viiltävästä kivusta hän tarttui kiiturin ohjaussarveen ja kiskoi sen pois muukalaisen päältä.

"Hei", Kaydel sanoi polvistuessaan maahan. "Oletko... kunnossa?"

Mikä typerä kysymys. Muukalainen makasi luonnottoman liikkumatta, ja vaikka peittävä vaatetus oli suojannut häntä näkyviltä ruhjeilta, kypärän ohimossa oli ikävännäköinen lommo. Tarkemmin katsottuna savu ei ollutkaan peräisin kiiturista vaan kypärästä. Kaydel vei vapisevat sormensa muukalaisen niskalle etsien avausmekanismia. Kuului naksahdus, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Kaydel kaivoi kyntensä visiirin reunan alle. Savupilvi leyhähti ilmaan visiirin ponnahtaessa auki. Muukalainen oli ihmismies, jonkin verran Kaydelia vanhempi. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kalpeat ja huulet sinersivät. 

"Herää", Kaydel kuiskasi tuijottaessaan jähmettyneitä kasvoja. Hän nyyhkäisi ja läimäytti miestä epätoivoisena palleaan. "Herää nyt!"

Samassa miehen suu avautui. Selkä kaareutui, kun hän veti keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa. Mies oli yhä tajuton mutta jatkoi hengittämistä.

"Odota siinä." Kaydel nousi ja käännähti ympäri etsien katseellaan alustaan. Kultsi odotti yhä siellä, minne hän oli sen jättänytkin. "Tulen ihan heti takaisin."

Hän kiiruhti aluksensa luo, kiipesi sisään ja ryhtyi penkomaan ensiapukaappia. Hän otti mukaansa leijupaarit ja ujutti ne miehen alle. Se ei ollut aivan helppoa, mutta kun työ oli valmis, paarit leijuttivat miehen sisään alukseen ja lopulta vuoteelle. Kaydel etsi ensiapulaukusta alkeellisen mediskannerin. Hän tarttui muukalaisen velttoon käteen ja etsi hansikkaan ja hihan välistä kaistaleen paljasta ihoa. Skanneri piippasi aikansa, kunnes oli valmis kertomaan tietonsa. Potilas oli miespuolinen ihminen, iältään noin kolmekymmentävuotias, hyväkuntoinen, mutta kärsi univajeesta ja söi liikaa prosessoitua ravintoa. Kaikki oli kunnossa.

Kaydel henkäisi helpotuksesta. Hänen nopea toimintansa oli luultavasti pelastanut miehen tukehtumiskuolemalta, joten he olivat nyt tasoissa. Äkkiä hän muisti tietoyksikön. Hän taputti taskuaan ja rentoutui tuntiessaan esineen olevan yhä tallessa. He kaksi olivat hyvä tiimi. Viimein Kaydelillakin oli ikioma seikkailutarinansa iltanuotiolla kerrottavaksi, aivan kuten Poella ja Finnillä. Kaydel vilkaisi tajutonta miestä uteliaana. Kypärä sai asennon näyttämään epämukavalta, joten Kaydel veti sen varovasti miehen pään yli. Punapää, hän ajatteli katsellessaan kypärän alta paljastuneita, siististi leikattuja hiuksia. Mies oli yhä kalpea, mutta väri oli palannut hänen huulilleen. Leuka oli vahva, parta vastikään ajettu. Hän ei ollut hullumman näköinen. Kaydelia alkoi hävettää oma tuijottamisensa, ja hän perääntyi ohjaamon puolelle. Oli aika selvittää, oliko tietoyksikkö todella arvokas vai oliko muukalainen nähnyt tämän kaiken vaivan vain tartuttaakseen Vastarinnan tietojärjestelmään viruksen.

Kaydel etsi viestintäkonsolin alta kannettavan lukijan ja työnsi tietoyksikön sopivaan porttiin. Kun lukijan valot alkoivat sykkiä, hän huomasi silmäkulmassaan liikettä. Punatukkainen mies oli noussut istumaan sängyn laidalle. Hän tähtäsi Kaydelia sädepistoolillaan kasvoillaan synkkä ilme.


	8. Harmi

Huxin päätä särki. Käsivarttakin kivisti niin että oli vaikeaa pitää ase vakaana. Oikeastaan häntä sattui joka paikkaan. Ja mikä huolestuttavinta, Huxilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, missä hän oli, tai kuka oli murjonut hänet näin kamalaan kuntoon. Hän muisti kyllä kuppilan ja iskusotilaat, mutta siihen muistikuvat loppuivatkin.

Vastarinnan agentti seurasi tärisevää sädepistoolia huolestuneena. "Älä ammu", hän sanoi. "Olemme samalla puolella." Hux rypisti kulmiaan. He olivat pienessä sukkulassa. Ikkunoista avautui näkymä parkkipaikalle, jossa hänen kiiturinsa makasi kyljellään. Huxin katse lipui lattialle, muodottomaksi ruhjoutuneeseen kypärään. "Jouduin riisumaan sen", nainen sanoi seuraten hänen ajatuksiaan. "Olit tukehtua."

Joka suuntaan hyökyvät ajatukset saivat päänsäryn yltymään. He olivat siis kolaroineet. Se ei ollut mikään ihme, sillä Hux ei ollut käytettyä kiituria valitessaan arvannut joutuvansa pakenemaan omia miehiään. Valitettavasti hänen näppärä suunnitelmansa oli epäonnistunut, sillä Vastarinnan agentti oli nähnyt hänen kasvonsa. Ja silti... nainen yhä uskoi heidän olevan samalla puolella ja oli jopa antanut hänen pitää aseensa. Hux ei tiennyt pitäisikö hänen olla loukkaantunut vai kiitollinen, mutta nainen ei selvästikään tunnistanut ilmielävää kenraali Huxia.

Hux kätki pistoolin takaisin takkinsa sisätaskuun. "Anteeksi", hän sanoi vaisusti. "Olin pyörällä päästäni."  
Nainen hymyili helpottuneena. "Lepää vain. Sait melkoisen tällin."

Huxin teki mieli väittää, että hän oli aivan kunnossa. Totuus kuitenkin oli, että ajatus vaakatasoon asettautumisesta kuulosti oikein mukavalta. Mitä haittaa siitä olisi? Nainen näytti hallitsevan ensiavun, joten se saattoi juuri nyt olla turvallisin valinta. Hux kävi vaivalloisesti makuulleen tarkkaillen vaivihkaa naista, joka oli syventynyt selaamaan kannettavaa lukijaa. Ilman kypärän sumentamaa näkymää tämä näytti kovin nuorelta.

Nainen vilkaisi Huxia yllättyneenä. "Tässähän on kaikki tiedot Ensimmäisen ritarikunnan tähtituhoajasta. Miten ihmeessä sinä tämän sait?"  
"Se ei ollut helppoa", Hux sanoi, vaikka hänen valtuuksillaan Steadfastin tietojen kopioiminen oli tietenkin käynyt käden käänteessä.

Nainen laittoi lukijan syrjään ja istuutui sängyn laidalle. "Mikä sinun nimesi on?" hän kysyi hymyillen aivan liian miellyttävästi. Naisen pitäisi olla varovaisempi, sillä hän oli pienikokoinen ja nätti kuin mikä. Huxin kokoinen mies pystyisi nujertamaan hänet helposti.  
"Armitage", Hux valehteli, tajuten liian myöhään, että se todella oli hänen etunimensä. Kukaan ei ollut käyttänyt sitä pitkään aikaan, joten asialla ei oikeastaan ollut mitään väliä.  
"Kaydel", nainen sanoi, ilmeisesti esitellen itsensä. Nyt Hux ymmärsi, ettei Kaydel tehnyt itseään tykö varomattomuuttaan. Hän halusi jotain. Naiset tuntuivat aina haluavan jotain: ylennyksen, kuntoisuusloman, matkoja, koruja, aseita... Kaikki, mitä kenraalin valtuuksilla saattoi hankkia, kelpasi. Kaydel laskeutui Huxin viereen ja nojasi poskensa kämmeneensä. "Mikset tulisi mukaani? Olet hyvä pilotti. Osaat ampua. Voisit auttaa meitä, Armitage."

Hux antoi katseensa eksyä Kaydelin lantion kaarelle, ja hänen mieleensä nousi muisto heistä kahdesta kiiturin kyydissä, naisen keho hänen omaansa painautuneena. Osa hänestä halusi pelata tätä peliä. Mutta oli viisainta lopettaa kun oli yhä voitolla.

"Pidän enemmän laista ja järjestyksestä."  
Kaydel hymyili. "Harmi", hän sanoi ja kurottautui sipaisemaan Huxin nenänvartta sormellaan.

Hux seurasi hämmentyneenä, kuinka Kaydelin siro käsi jatkoi matkaansa hänen poskelleen, leualleen, huulilleen. Hänellä ei ollut naiselle enää mitään annettavaa, ja silti tämä halusi häntä. Vain hänen itsensä vuoksi. Jokainen kosketus irrotti jonkin osan kenraali Huxista, kunnes jäljellä oli enää mies, joka ei voinut olla suutelematta tätä ihanaa naista, jolla ei näyttänyt olevan kerrassaan mitään sitä vastaan.


	9. Ihan tavallinen tyttö

Kaydel makasi silmät suljettuina kuunnellen omaa hengitystään. Sitä, kuinka se välillä limittyi Armitagen rauhallisen hengityksen kanssa, sai sen kiinni, ja päästi taas menemään. Mies lepäsi hänen selkänsä takana, lämmin käsivarsi hänen alastoman vyötärönsä ympärille kiedottuna.

"Se on siis totta", Armitage sanoi huulet kiinni hänen hiuksissaan.  
"Hmm?" Kaydel äännähti avaamatta silmiään.  
"Vastarinnalla on kauneimmat naiset."  
Kaydel naurahti ja irvisti heti perään, sillä hänen kylkeään pisti. "Kukas niin väittää?"  
"Kuulin sen jostain."

Kaydel ei kysellyt enempää. Armitagen kaltaisella miehellä oli tietenkin menneisyytensä, ja kaikessa tässä salaperäisyydessä oli kieltämättä jotain kutkuttavaa. Mutta mies ei ollut Kaydelille velkaa elämäntarinaansa. Tärkeintä oli, että hän oli ollut sanansa mittainen ja auttanut Vastarintaa. Se riitti. Toistaiseksi.

"Kuka sinä oikein olet, Kaydel?"  
Kaydel kääntyi varoen toiselle kyljelleen. Armitagen hiukset olivat herttaisen sekaisin, ja kasvoilla oli terve puna. Vihreiden silmien katse oli terävä. "En kukaan", Kaydel vastasi. Kyllä hänkin osasi salaperäinen olla.  
Miehen huulilla käväisi hymy. "Todellako? Olet niin suloinen, että sinun täytyy olla salaa prinsessa."  
Kaydel pujotti varpaansa jonnekin miehen paljaiden säärien väliin, ja pian he olivat aivan solmussa. "Noin sinä sanot varmasti kaikille", hän kiusoitteli.  
Armitage vakavoitui. "Enkä sano. Ja sinä välttelet vastaamasta."  
"En minä mikään prinsessa ole", Kaydel sanoi hyvillään. "Ihan tavallinen tyttö Dulathiasta vain."  
Mies otti Kaydelin pään käsiensä väliin. "Hyvä", hän sanoi ja suuteli Kaydelia. "Niistä minä pidän. Ihan tavallisista tytöistä."  
Kaydel hymyili. Hänkin taisi pitää tästä muukalaisesta, kuka hyvänsä tämä olikin. "Mikset sitten lähde mukaani?" hän kysyi. "Minusta sinun sisälläsi piilee pieni kapinallinen."

Sanat jäivät leijailemaan heidän ympärilleen, ja hetken kaikki mahdolliset ovet tuntuivat olevan avoinna. Samassa ne kaikki läimähtivät kiinni, yhtä lukuun ottamatta.

"Kiirehdi takaisin sinne, mistä tulitkin", Armitage sanoi. Hän nousi ja alkoi etsiä vaatteitaan. "Täällä ei ole turvallista."

Kaydel kohottautui pettyneenä istumaan. Hän kietoi peiton ympärilleen eikä häpeillyt sen suojasta tarkastella miehen alastonta vartaloa tämän pukeutuessa. Aito punapää, hän ajatteli. Yläpää ja alapää.

"Onnea matkaan", Armitage toivotti jo toisen kerran vetäessään hansikkaita käsiinsä. Vaikka hänellä ei ollut enää kypäräänsä, ääni oli väritön. "En unohda sinua, Kaydel."

Kaydel hymyili kohteliaisuuden vuoksi. Tuskinpa heistä kumpikaan uskoi siihen.


	10. epilogi

"Liikettä." 

Iskusotilaan tuuppaus sai Kaydelin horjahtamaan ja kaatumaan. Lattia tuntui kylmältä kämmenten alla ja satutti häntä polveen, jonka kohdalta housut olivat revenneet. Kaydel kompuroi kiireesti pystyyn. Nyt ei ollut oikea hetki leikkiä sankaria, sillä sotilaita oli kuusi yhtä vastaan. Eikä enää ollut jäljellä ketään, kenen puolesta olla urhoollinen. Leia oli kuollut. Poe, Finn ja Rose olivat kuolleet. Jopa Rey, Vastarinnan kirkkain tähti, oli liittynyt edesmenneiden jedimestarien joukkoon. Ensimmäisen ritarikunnan joukot olivat säästäneet vain yhden hengen: Kaydelin.

Tähtituhoajat olivat pelottavia ilmestyksiä, eikä Kaydel ollut aikaisemmin nähnyt sellaista sisäpuolelta. Kolkko käytävä oli himmeästi valaistu, ja ilmanvaihtojärjestelmä piti matalaa huminaa. Tunne oli kuin valtavan pedon sisuksissa. Sotilaat johdattivat Kaydelin hissiin, ja Kaydel tunsi vatsanpohjassaan, kuinka he kohosivat huimaa vauhtia. Kun ovet avautuivat, edessä oli näköalakansi, jonka suojalaseista avautui huimaava näkymä ympäröivään avaruuteen.

Iskusotilaat ottivat asennon tismalleen samaan aikaan. Vasta nyt Kaydel huomasi yksinäisen hahmon, joka seisoi ryhdikkäänä, sormet selän takana lomittain, katsellen ulos avaruuteen. Univormun pitkä takki oli yksinkertainen ja väriltään hiilenharmaa. Päässä oli erikoinen lakki, jonka sivuilla olevat lipat osoittivat ylöspäin, käsissä mustat nahkahansikkaat. Tämän täytyi olla yksinvaltias Hux, Kaydel tajusi hämmentyneenä. Ben Solo oli saanut surmansa Vastarinnan yllätyshyökkäyksessä, mutta se ei ollut hidastanut Ensimmäistä ritarikuntaa. Aina näytti olevan joku uusi hullu valmiina astumaan edellisen saappaisiin. Hahmo kohotti kätensä, tehden pienen eleen iskusotilaille, jotka kääntyivät kannoillaan ja poistuivat. Kaydel vilkaisi epävarmana ympärilleen. Yksinvaltias seisoi yhä selin ja näytti tarkkailevan häntä lasin heijastuksen kautta. Näköalakannen lattia oli tahraton ja peilikirkas, ja näytti muodostavan jonkinlaisen rajan toisen, ylösalaisen maailman kanssa. Vaikutelma oli niin epätodellinen, että Kaydel epäili olevansa shokissa ja hourailevansa. Vilkaisu omiin kengänkärkiin ja sieltä tuijottava kuvajainen palautti hänet takaisin todellisuuteen. Hiukset roikkuivat mutaisina, ja kasvojen ylitse kulki verinen naarmu. Hän näytti niin kamalalta, ettei tämä voinut olla kuvitelmaa.

"Tule lähemmäs", yksinvaltias sanoi yllättäen. "Pian näet jotain fantastista."

Kaydel rohkaistui lähestymään suojalasia. Takana avautui näkymä Ajaraan ja sen viidakkokuuhun, jonka pinnalta iskusotilaat olivat hänet hetki sitten siepanneet. Ajan Kloss näytti kauniin vehreältä kiemurtelevien pilvimassojen alla. Ensimmäinen ritarikunta oli lähettänyt paikalle valtavan laivaston, ja yksi tähtituhoajista lipui parhaillaan heidän editseen. Samassa alus ampui punaisen säteen kohti Ajan Klossia. Taivaankappale värähteli aavemaisen hiljaisuuden vallitessa, kunnes se äkkiä hajosi tomupalloksi. Kaydel yritti tukahduttaa nyyhkäisyn. Jos joku hänen tovereistaan oli onnistunut piiloutumaan viidakon siimekseen, hän oli nyt mennyttä. Koko kukoistava ekosysteemi oli pois pyyhkäisty.

"Miksi?" Kaydel voihkaisi, pystymättä enää pitelemään tuskaansa sisällään.  
Yksinvaltias päästi odottamattoman äänen, joka muistutti jonkinlaista hykerrystä. "Kaipa halusin tehdä sinuun vaikutuksen."  
Kaydel naurahti katkerasti. Miksi kukaan vaivautuisi tekemään vaikutuksen häneen? Yksinvaltiaan oli täytynyt sekoittaa hänet johonkuhun toiseen nuoreen naiseen. Johonkuhun, jolla oli jotain merkitystä. Reyhin. "Olet erehtynyt. Typerät ämpäripääsi toivat sinulle väärän vangin. En minä ole mikään jedi!"  
"Ja hyvä niin", yksinvaltias sanoi kääntyen viimein ympäri. Kaydel tuijotti miestä ihmeissään. Niin mahdottomalta kuin se tuntuikin, he olivat tavanneet jossain. Siistit punertavat hiukset, vahva leuka ja tuo terävä katse... "Älä näytä noin yllättyneeltä. Sanoinhan, etten unohda sinua, Kaydel."

"Armitage?"

Hymy levisi yksinvaltiaan kasvoille, kun hän lähestyi Kaydelia. "Yksinvaltias Armitage Hux palveluksessasi. Tervetuloa Finalizerille." Kaydel tajusi järkyttyneenä, että mies oli aikeissa halata häntä, aivan kuin kyseessä olisi ollut jokin riemukas jälleennäkeminen. Oliko Kaydel todella pelastanut Huxin hengen Coruscantissa? Ja oliko hän... antanut tämän kuvottavan hirviön koskea itseensä? Kaydel otti askeleen taaksepäin, ja mies seisahtui. "Älä pelkää", hän sanoi. "En halua satuttaa sinua." Kun miehen katse osui Kaydelin paljaaseen polveen, hymy hävisi. "Oletko kunnossa?"

"Mutta..." Kaydel aloitti, yrittäen yhä ymmärtää, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. "Sinä ilmiannoit oman aluksesi."  
Yksinvaltias hymähti. "Ja Vastarinta tarttui syöttiin. Te raivasitte Steadfastin pois tieltäni. Kylo Ren oli heikko. Pelkkiä raivokohtauksia ja hokkuspokkus-temppuja. Viimein galaksissa vallitsee laki ja järjestys."

Kaydel tunsi kyyneleiden kihoavan silmiinsä. Olisivatko asiat voineet mennä toisin, jos Ben Solo olisi jatkanut Ensimmäisen ritarikunnan johdossa? Leia oli vastustanut Steadfastille hyökkäämistä, mutta Poen oli onnistunut yllyttää enemmistö operaation taakse. Leia oli tietenkin ottanut poikansa kuoleman raskaasti, mutta yllättävintä oli, että Steadfastin tuhouduttua myös Reyn voimat vaikuttivat heikentyneen. Kaydel peitti kasvonsa käsiinsä. Oliko hänen syytään, että Vastarinta oli mennyttä? Leiahan oli varoittanut häntä ilmiantajasta... 

Kosketus käsivarrella sai Kaydelin kavahtamaan. "Mitä haluat?" hän tiuskaisi kyyneltensä lävitse. Oliko yksinvaltias säästänyt hänen henkensä vain päästäkseen ilkkumaan hänen herkkäuskoisuudelleen?  
Mutta mies ei näyttänyt vahingoniloiselta. Jostain syystä hänen myötätuntoisuutensa tuntui vielä kamalammalta. "Mitä _sinä_ haluat, Kaydel?" hän kysyi ja heilautti kättään kohti avaruutta, jossa Ajan Klossin surulliset jäänteet yhä leijuivat. "Valitse mikä tahansa tähti, niin annan sen sinulle."

Kaydel loi yksinvaltiaaseen halveksuvan katseen. Mies todella kuvitteli, että heidän välillään voisi vielä olla jotain, että Kaydel voisi olla ostettavissa. Kaydel kuolisi ennemmin kuin kantaisi loppuelämänsä syyllisyyttä tovereidensa kohtalosta. Hän vilkaisi miehen vyölle kiinnitettyä asekoteloa ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmansa kuiviksi. Hän tiesi mitä hänen oli tehtävä.

"Ymmärrän kyllä", yksinvaltias sanoi. "Olen juuri kääntänyt maailmasi päälaelleen. Ehkä vihaat minua sen vuoksi. Mutta tiedän, että minussa on myös jotain, mistä pidät." Kaydel käänsi yksinvaltiaalle selkänsä ja jäi tuijottamaan ohitse lipuvaa tähtituhoajaa. Hän ymmärsi kyllä, mihin mies viittasi. Oli nöyryyttävää muistella, miten pitkälle roolileikki oli edennyt. "En ole mikään raakalainen", mies jatkoi. "Saanko koskea sinuun?"

Heidän katseensa kohtasivat heijastuksen kautta. Kaydel nyökkäsi, sillä hänen suunnitelmansa ei toimisi ilman läheisyyttä, ja jos suunnitelma toimisi, kaikki olisi ohi hetkessä. Mies astahti hänen taakseen ja asetti kätensä kokeilevasti hänen olkavarsilleen. Sitten kädet olivat joka puolella yhtä aikaa. Ne rutistelivat Kaydelin käsivarsia, haroivat hänen hiuksiaan, hyväilivät hänen niskaansa, liukuivat hänen kylkiään pitkin ja lopulta likistivät hänet miehen kohoilevaa rintakehää vasten. 

"Ei ollut helppoa jättää sinua Coruscantiin", yksinvaltias sanoi. "Mutta se oli ainut tapa saada sinut omakseni." Mies painoi kasvonsa Kaydelin hiuksiin ja nuuhkaisi. "Huh", hän äännähti. "Olet saastainen. Löyhkäät kamalalta." Hän virnisti ja jatkoi: "Eikä se haittaa minua tippaakaan."

Kaydel tuijotti avaruuden tyhjiöön, jossa hän näki kuvajaisensa: pienenä ja avuttomana, puristuksissa tämän mielipuolen käsivarsilla. Hän tarttui miehen käsiin ja löysäsi otetta niin että pääsi kääntymään ympäri. "Oliko tuo muka kohteliaisuus", hän sanoi. Hän pakotti itsensä katsomaan miestä silmiin samalla kun hivutti kättään kohti asekoteloa.  
Mies naurahti. "Oma vikani. Halusin nähdä sinut niin pian kuin mahdollista."

Samassa Kaydel sai kiinni sädepistoolin perästä. Ase tuntui kylmältä ja painavalta hänen kädessään. Nyt tai ei koskaan, hän ajatteli. Hänen oli korjattava virheensä ja kostettava Leian puolesta. Koko Vastarinnan puolesta. Mutta voimakas käsi tarttui Kaydelin ranteeseen ja väänsi niin että hän ulvahti kivusta. Ase lipesi hänen otteestaan.

"Kaydel..." yksinvaltias sanoi lempeästi. Hän laittoi pistoolin takaisin koteloonsa. "Yhä vain kapinallinen." Hän kohotti hansikoidun kätensä ja näpäytti Kaydelin nenänpäätä sormellaan. "Harmi."


End file.
